


Night Like This

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: "那么，窗外大雨如注而我的心如同失去重力般漂浮于你身畔。所以，藉这句听起来像是从哪本三流爱情小说里飘来的邀请，我有幸与你共舞一曲吗，男孩?"





	Night Like This

   *   

     "我告诉过你返校节舞会 **无聊透顶。** "斯蒂芬妮睁大眼睛，差点把满嘴的鸡尾酒喷在桌上。

     "这是德雷克家的传统还是你个人的恶趣味?"斯蒂芬妮嘶声转头恶狠狠地盯着那双湛蓝的，完全无害的眸子，"提摩西，身为你自——"

      "——出生始的唯一挚友。"提姆叹了口气，"这句话你已经说过上千次，而我也厌烦了每次都要听你拉长语气强调 **'唯一'。** 所以，对我们彼此都好，告诉我为什么我们还要待在这里?"

     "嗨，"斯蒂芬妮自椅子上跳起，她高跟鞋的细跟陷入软垫之中，轻微扭伤的脚踝使她皱紧眉头,"天杀的你终于开始反抗我的 **暴权** 了?"她双手叉进腰间层叠堆砌的紫色缎带，舞池中流动的彩色灯光，脚步轻跺扬起的金黄轻尘，女孩们手链轻摇的清脆声响此刻全都围绕着她，偶尔滑过她脸颊的淡蓝色镭射光线点燃了她的眼影，她的双眸闪动着亢奋的火焰，两颊在暖气充足的室内灼热发亮，所有这一切让她看起来分外迷人。

      提姆朝她露出一个 **噢我理解你** 的微笑，斯蒂芬妮和他成为挚友——是件不可思议的事。他的父母一度认为性格迥异的两人一定会彼此仇视(至少会极其冷漠地装作不认得对方什么的)，当他们看到斯蒂芬妮向提姆的脸上猛敲板砖的时候，他们说好吧这两个孩子的友谊到此为止了，但当两人开始为了某个问题争论不休，共坐秋千，分享同一个双球甜筒，一起踩着滑板在哥谭的大街小巷里洒落欢笑的时候，提姆的父母又认为两人的关系似乎太过亲密。在提姆上百次无视掉父亲的暗示后，斯蒂芬妮终于忍无可忍地向杰克·德雷克先生大声宣告她 **绝不会喜欢上** 一个房间乱如坟场的男孩(所以请您放一百二十个心吧老德雷克先生，她说) **。**

     "别用那个'一切都胜券在握'的微笑回答我的问题，小德雷克先生。"斯蒂芬妮大笑着，手指滑进提姆的发间，将他的头发温柔地揉乱，"今晚是返校舞会，你答应我要玩得开心。干了这杯酒，让我们尽情狂欢一场。"

     "然后在午夜时分把满身酒气的你扶上出租车，任你吐我一身?"

     "提米，我已经开始想象你孤独终老，一个人在空荡荡的屋子里数眼泪的样子了。"

 **"** **就算** **Kirk** **没有出现，你也不会收获一个自抑痛苦的** **Spock** **。** **"** 提姆看着眼前的女孩嘴角向下一扯，露出一丝装模作样的轻蔑，旋即又绽放出一个灿烂无暇的笑容，不由得缓缓漾开唇角的弧度。

     "所以文学课上有人是你的Kirk?你总是朝某个特定的方向走神。"

     "相信我，绝对没有。"提姆向远处瞥了一眼。

     现在他又重新找到了那个他一直追踪着的身影，千百个攒动的黑色头颅和重叠苍白的身影徒作背景，他的形体在衬托之显得更加真实立体。

     " **杰森·托德** **?"** 斯蒂芬妮叹了口气，"你的伪装还是一如既往的差劲，小子。"

    "我坚持认为我的伪装技巧并非如你所说的那么糟糕。"

    "随便你怎么说吧，你还记得在格雷斯顿(1)的时候你怎么撺掇我去表白的吗——'主动出击，舰长'。"斯蒂芬妮推推他的胳膊肘。

    "我不是......"提姆看向斯蒂芬妮，露出那个她再熟悉不过的无奈的笑容，坚定里带点不易察觉的脆弱，"那种没有自知之明的人，我是说，他看起来像是个 **直男** 。"

      他在斯蒂芬妮的眼睛里看出了嗔怪埋怨(提姆·德雷克先生你为什么总是对一切有可能的事情直接放手啊?她的眼神几乎带着点责备。)

    "我只是希望你能快乐一些，小男孩。"斯蒂芬妮吻了一下他的前额，"从你向老德雷克坦白性取向那一刻，我就知道你就做好了承受一切可能结果的准备。"

     "我们都知道，我父亲接受了一切。"他的声音闷在斯蒂芬妮的金发中。

     "那是我十八年生命中最喜欢他的时刻。"

     往事挤压重构，在提姆的脑海中聚成纳特龙湖中的浮岛。摊开底牌之刻，他父母落在他脸上的眼神 **没有责怪，没有嫌恶，没有怜悯** ,只有理解的重量。

     

     

**

     女孩用纤瘦有力的双臂给了提姆一个温暖的拥抱(我觉得我们两个没人邀请的可怜鬼应该共舞一曲，斯蒂芬妮低语)。提姆微笑着安慰她一定会遇到那个愿邀她滑入舞池的绅士，他这么说，完全是因为他能感觉得到，斯蒂芬妮的背后，有人正逐渐移近。

     (男性。六英尺。)

    "如果你不介意的话，我能邀请你的女伴跳支舞吗？"提姆和斯蒂芬妮一同望向那个陌生影子的所有者。逆光下，大片阴影模糊了他脸庞的线条，他绿色双眼闪烁一如雨后被阳光再次洗净的绿叶，额前几绺白发闪闪发亮。

     "邀我共舞的人应该小心自己的脚尖。"斯蒂芬妮调皮地眨了个眼，"如果你真想找个舞伴，你应该找我身旁这位男孩。"

      "我还以为他早已有舞伴了。"高压钠灯刹那间打亮了他的面容。 **杰森·托德。提姆的胃开始抽痛。**

**("** **早上好。** **"** **当提姆在文学课前拉开椅子，他会得到这样的问候，一周仅此一次。** **)**

      "坦诚相对才是正确抉择。"提姆的喉咙开始发干，对方挑了挑眉，"我看到你的朋友正 **好整以暇** 地等着你把我的女伴约走。"狭隘的走道尽头，一对男女朝这边吹了声响亮的口哨，

     "所以是科莉猜对了，你的脑袋比你的脸蛋漂亮得多。"

     "那这算什么，一场对你个人魅力的检测吗？"

    "我该把这句话当做至高无上的赞誉纹在身上。"他稍稍偏头，擦亮的火柴燃尽周遭的昏暗，握着香烟的手举到勾起的唇边，"你大概不介意我抽烟?'雷声隆隆闪似剑'(2)，我根本没办法出去消遣一会儿，而此时此刻舞会上飞扬的香粉全都卡在我的喉咙里呢。"

      "先斩后奏?"斯蒂芬妮竖起食指，"我觉得你应该先回答我们的问题。"

     " **我们？** "杰森的视线扫过提姆的脸，然后抓住对方那双躲闪的，涌动着无边暗蓝潮水的双眼(抬起头，看着我，男孩。)，提姆迎上杰森的目光，撞进一双绿意满盈的眼睛，他感觉燥热淹没脖颈，爬上耳垂，他(不确定地)觉得杰森的语气里拂过一丝不同寻常的情绪。

     "听起来真亲密——我的损友们在打赌，科莉觉得我能把你的女伴带走。所以，为了让她赢下赌约，以避免接下来的一年中我受到她无止息的冷暴力，你大概会愿意救我一命，公主。"

      杰森现在把目光移开了，他注视着斯蒂芬妮搭在玻璃桌上的双手。提姆感觉到自己插在晚礼服口袋里的手一阵抽紧。

     (好吧，提姆，为你多年来的挚友终于找到那个幸运的家伙而干杯吧。提姆感到月球引力突然增大，失落的潮汐大片拍打他脸颊的时候他有点想朗声大笑。)

     斯蒂芬妮抓住提姆的手:"既然你丢给他的昵称是'公主'，那我觉得提姆 **绝对** 是这支舞的 **不二人选** 。而且，"她放低声音，"带走大学新生提摩西·德雷克绝对更能彰显你魅力无边。"

     他看见杰森的喉结上下滚动。提姆觉得房间里的温度骤然升高，汗水顺着杰森的鬓角悄然滑落，他额前那抹白色被亮橙灯光镀上温暖的色调，他身上浮动的干净气息，某些事物抽走提姆胸腔里的空气，让他窒息。

      "那么，窗外大雨如注而我的心如同失去重力般漂浮于你身畔。所以，藉这句听起来像是 **从哪本三流爱情小说** 里飘来的邀请，我有幸与你共舞一曲吗，男孩?"

      提姆完全不记得自己是怎么回答杰森的邀请的了，他只知道斯蒂芬妮再次不顾形象地大剌剌抱住他。

      "把握机会，神奇男孩。"

      " **我会为此杀了你，斯蒂芬妮。** "(你不会的，她咯咯轻笑。)

 

 

***

      提姆觉得自己一定是疯了才会答应杰森的邀请。

      当杰森执起他的手穿过一片杯盏碰撞声的时候，他很确定一个满头红发有如火焰的男子将手搭在杰森肩上，同时留给自己一个带点调侃意味的笑容。

      "我们只跳一支慢四步，对吧。"

      "保持专心。"杰森揽住他的腰，"我可不想让你忽视我的舞技。"

      "'雄心勃勃有如法厄同(3)'?"提姆咬住自己的舌头，他觉得现在自己最需要的事物就是不知哪一版《阴阳魔界》中的时空回溯之类的超能力， **或者能让他把舌头吞下去也行** 。

      杰森仿佛没有听见提姆的话，重音落在他的左脚，他让提姆轻松抓住每一拍的节奏。舞曲的节奏加快，提姆暗自数着四拍(慢-慢-快-快，别出错，他想。)，他向左边迈步，右腿支撑着重心，左脚虚置于左脚踝关节处。

      "需要我帮你咬住舌头吗？"杰森拉着他前进，走过两个平步。

       "什么?"

      "我是说你一直咬着舌头的样子有点可爱。"杰森低下头，在他的额头落下轻柔的一吻，"而我想将某些疑问丢给你解答。"

      提姆感觉到杰森冰凉的唇擦过自己前额的碎发，对方充满热力的视线使他的脸颊骤然升温，他意识到自己的血液此刻一定在燥热下全数凝结成细小的血球，倘如窗外沿落地窗滚落的雨滴。

     "如果你觉得我能解答的话。"

     "某些答案只有你知道。"杰森的脸廓柔和了一些，"所以，告诉我，为什么文学课上总有双蓝眼睛在我回头的时候突然闪开?午餐时总是有个男孩在和他的挚友聊得火热的时候突然失声?"

      他凝视着提姆，一掠而过的光影击碎扑落在提姆脸上如同小鸟般的阴影，擦亮了他晶亮澄澈的蓝眼睛，暴露了他暗暗紧咬牙关的细节以及每一个小动作。他们停下了脚步，伫立于舞池之中，现在两人都感觉到了，裙据蹁跹划过小腿的柔软触感，十指相交而过手心的干燥，喉咙里弥漫着的紫罗兰香气，缭绕在脚下的冷光让他们如同悬浮于月光中。

     "这些完全无关紧要。"提姆第一次主动抬头直视杰森的眼睛，那种无所遁形的焦虑再度淹没头顶，但提姆照旧试图竖起看不见的衣领好把自己的思绪隐匿其中，他口腔干燥，声带黏成一片。

      (他只是好奇你的古怪，提姆试图说服自己。)

      "你总是习惯于逃避 **一切** 可能性吗，舰长?"

      "我从未认真了解过你。"提姆咽下满口苦涩好让自己保持冷静，他迫不得已，他必须撒谎。提姆不可能，也绝不会告诉杰森早在刚入学的时候他就开始在人群中追踪他的剪影，收集一切有关他的信息，他已经习惯了自身的特殊性与他人的嗤之以鼻，他拒绝为夜半幻梦抛弃来之不易的平衡感。

       杰森放松了他的目光，他的脸庞仿佛与窗外无边连绵雨景融为一体般模糊不清，背景音乐隐没在他带有烟草气味的呼吸中，他朝提姆亮出一个灿烂的微笑。

       "很抱歉占用了你一支舞的时间。"他在提姆的耳边轻声诉说。声音里充满热望与不可能的矛盾感。

       提姆放开了他的手。

 

 

****

      杰森走回吧台，罗伊和柯莉拍拍他的肩膀聊作安慰，他们试图大声讨论着热恋中的莎士比亚与其十四行诗的豪放不羁，以此来冲淡杰森捎带来的挫败的情绪。

     "瑰丽而炽热——小杰鸟，绝对适合你破碎的灵魂。"罗伊兴奋的声音被打赌失败的柯莉扼杀在喉咙里。

      "闭嘴，罗伊。"杰森忍住将杯中液体泼在他一等一损友的脸上的冲动， **"** **就算** **Spock** **没有出现，你也不会收获一个自怜自艾的** **Kirk** **。** **"**

      "一切都会没事的，杰森。"柯莉扯着他的袖子，努力让杰森看到她平静的表情，"我一向觉得你不是特别了解他，他看起来太过小心翼翼。"

    (我一直好奇你的字典里"了解"如何定义，柯莉。)

     杰森知道，如果他告诉他们每次在图书馆时，他都会期待某个特定位置传来的食指轻敲声，每次文学课回头的瞬间，他都期待能抓住那道躲闪的目光，柯莉一定会冷静地指挥罗伊即刻拨打他大哥或者诸如此类家里某个混蛋的电话，然后叫他们带自己前往医院来一场从心理咨询到脑部CT一个不落的检查。

      这就是他保持缄默之因，他从斯蒂芬妮那里打听到了男孩的生日，童年喜好等过往琐碎小事，但斯蒂芬妮却拒绝透露任何提姆的当下信息(生命、宇宙以及任何事物的终极答案需要你来亲自计算，亚瑟（4），斯蒂芬妮诡秘哑声说道。)。他试图让杂乱残缺的拼图映射出提姆的更多，但此举徒劳无功。他完全不知道提姆是否和他一样沉迷科幻世界，抑或醉心于莎士比亚的浪漫。

    (尽管他猜提姆确确实实是这样的人。)

    那么 **好吧** ，至少在他对提姆的了解程度这点上，柯莉的点评一针见血。

 

 

*****

     "所以这就是你完美无缺的解决方案，神奇男孩?"

     "这是我的最优选择。"提姆没有抬头，舞池中的光线由冷转暖，他的脸冷静自持一如往常，但斯蒂芬妮看得出来，钢索之前，提姆绝对动摇了，他考虑过往前行走，一无所惧地通往彼岸，但独自立于高空中太久，他清楚自己命悬一线，畏惧于可能到来的坠落，他拒绝再往前一步。

     "你的最优选择绝非你的最佳选择。所以，再给你认为不可能的事情一次机会。"

      她看见男孩右拳不着痕迹握紧，绷在肩膀上的背心褶皱猛然加深，她将手覆于他的拳上。

 

 

******

      现在我才是 **真的** 疯了。提姆连续做了好几个深呼吸。

      杰森就坐在一个红发女孩旁边，他看起来随意自然，而提姆则感觉自己半身置于烈焰之中，他控制得住自己胸腔挤压所带来的空虚感，也控制得住自己本凌乱的脚步，但他无法整理自己快要宕机的大脑，所以当他看见杰森回头，他的眼碰上他的眼的时候，他早已失去躲开的本能。

       他只是看着杰森走过来，一直走到他面前，仿佛结局本该如此。

      "所以，'三个阳春三度化作秋天的枯黄，时序使我三度看见四月的芳菲。'"他咬住下唇。

   (提姆攥紧自己的袖口，他期待着对方的回答。)

     "'三度被六月的炎炎烈火烧光，'"杰森把烟掐灭，朝着提姆微笑，手指抬起对方的下颏，他想吻住驻足在提姆唇上，久久不散的闪亮，"但你，还是和初见时一样明媚(5)。"

      当提姆扯着他的领口将他往下拉的时候，杰森只感觉到他的唇狠狠撞上某个柔软的所在，提姆的牙齿咬住他的下唇，他知道对方撬开了他的齿间，同时也敞开了自己的内心。

      "柯莉和罗伊的赌约实际上与你有关。"杰森放开提姆，压住喘息。

      "所以你忘了那句十四行诗了吗？"

      "给我点提示？"

      "'而我们幸而得亲眼看见今天。'"

      "' **只有眼惊羡，却没有舌头咏叹** 。'"

      提姆加深了这个 **他们都期待了太久** 的吻，咏叹自彼此舌尖迸发。

**Author's Note:**

> (1)提姆曾在那里上过学。
> 
> (2)纪伯伦的《雨之歌》，有对爱情的隐喻(虽然杰森引用的这句并没有)。
> 
> (3)自命不凡。不记得原句引自哪里。
> 
> （4）《银河系漫游指南》梗。
> 
> （5）两人引用的两首诗均出自莎士比亚，笔者采用了梁宗岱译本。第一首诗是《你还是一样美，和初见时一样明媚》，第二首诗则是《他们的赞美无非是预告》。文学系高材生一定热爱莎翁（√虽然我不是但我也爱他）
> 
> 真·三流写手Slash。而且这是我最讨厌的一篇。


End file.
